


Fifty Words For Murder Taste Like Magic

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lazy Morning, M/M, sleepy morning, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am forever amazed by you.” Sherlock tells him. “Forever intrigued.”</p><p>Harry humms in something akin to agreement allowing himself to curl in to Sherlock's warm side, the sheets twisted around them as they lay in bed, movements lazy and peaceful.</p><p>“Can I ask why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Words For Murder Taste Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! at the Disco 'Victorious' 
> 
> "I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve  
> I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep  
> Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red  
> Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them"

\---

“I am forever amazed by you.” Sherlock tells him. “Forever intrigued.”

Harry humms in something akin to agreement allowing himself to curl in to Sherlock's warm side, the sheets twisted around them as they lay in bed, movements lazy and peaceful.

“Can I ask why?” the green eyed wizard asks, allowing his half closed eyes to lazily meet Sherlock's own, allowing the consulting detective to run is fingertips lightly over his pale cheek to brush against red lips. The shorter man allows himself to sigh, content, relaxing in the the taller man at his side.

Sherlock smiles, a small quirk of his pale lips as he looks down at the sleepy man at his side. “No.” he drawls, eyes alight with humour and things that only Sherlock could see, “But I'm sure you would anyway.”

Harry humms in agreement, smiling sleepily, his green eyes bleary as he glances at Sherlock from underneath dark eyelashes. Sherlock watched with intrigue and amusement as sleep puled the shorter man under, comfortable in their own bubble.

\---


End file.
